Aniki
by Kato Chinatsu
Summary: They may not be completely brothers by birth, but that does not mean that they must love each other any less. Incest! AkaKuro; Two-shot.


_**Kato: **__This is a request from __**AkashiSeijuro413**__, and to be honest, I don't know if I did it right. x'D The request was of a rebellious brother (Akashi) and Kuroko wanting for him to change, topped with incest loving. The request was that there be M so... but I already made this T chapter as a precaution so... Let zer be M! In the installation, that is. x'D _

_**Concept of the Story**__: They may not be completely brothers by birth, but that does not mean that they must love each other any less._

* * *

_**Aniki**_

* * *

Is there a limit to how much you could love someone?

That was a common inquiry of life that had yet to be defined with a plausible and reasonable answer, just for the sole purpose of sating ever so skeptical and incredulous minds. In the existence of humans, boundaries were mostly undefined, leading then to room for irreversible and consequential mistakes. Love had to be one of those that had no intricately set boundaries as portrayed with the many existence of its forms. As commonly seen, one presented form would be the bond between a man and a woman. But that bond had always been fragile, fragments and snippets of it falling due to various reasons. Infidelity is one of them. But there was also that undeniable fact that a human being is capable of falling in love more than once. As such was the usual case-... As such was _the _case.

A young bachelor fell in love with a sophisticated maiden oozing of ethereal beauty, as what a cliché story often went. In order to attain her ever so delicate heart, he pursued and courted her, showering her with dozens of frivolous gifts money could provide. He did have her as she gave herself willingly to him, paving way for the creation of their beloved firstborn son. A wonderful child of cherub cheeks, short and soft flowing hair of the shade liquid crimson and eyes of equal magnificence. The child was named Akashi Seijuuro and they could not be any more content.

The couple could not be any happier than they were with the existence of their child. The once-had-been bachelor could not ask for more than what he had: a perfect family and a life of extravagance and utmost riches. Yet, he did. In his pursuance to attain more, his fixated eyes had failed to glance back at the wavering aquamarine eyes filled of evident uncertainty.

A year rolled by ever so slowly, and the woman had come to love another man. Upon hearing the infidelity his wife had committed, the husband had had the other man killed, using his power to ensure that no trace could lead back to him. The woman mourned day and night for the loss of a man she had come to love, but the husband could care less. What was his would forever remain his. It was none of his intention to share something as priceless as his wife.

A month had passed since the second man's death, and the woman became quite sickly. She had come to bear a damned child from the second man and this infuriated the husband ever the more. Wanting to dispose of the unborn child through means of abortion, the woman vehemently refused by threatening her life should the child be taken away from her. The husband, for his love of his wife, could do nothing but resign to the cruel judgment of fate.

Six more months had rolled in, and a child of premature birth was born. Eyes and hair of the exact shade of aquamarine as his mother's were, the infant had been quite acceptable at first as he seemed not to have inherited any of his deceased father's features. But as the child aged, the traits from a man he had long killed began to surface. Those aquamarine eyes that seemed to express reserved dullness and nonchalance induced him to resent... to detest the innocent child. Branded as an illegitimate child, he was forced to keep his mother's maiden name as the husband did not want anything to do with a deceased man.

The child was unwelcomed to the family, and he had come to acknowledge that at a young age. His supposed father doted on his brother, completely neglecting him, but he never questioned that absolute display of affection that seemed to mock him; to slap him right upon his face. His mother showered him with that undying affection instead as she did to her firstborn. Because her second son did not deserve to atone for her sins. The child was christened as Kuroko Tetsuya.

Stereotypically, she had expected over the years that her firstborn would come to loathe his stepbrother out of the simple logic that he was an illegitimate child from his mother's dark past. However, in contradiction, Seijuuro had come to love his younger brother ever so dearly to the point that he would go against his father for the sake of protecting him. Seijuuro was an undeniably smart child. A prodigy, one might say. His thinking had always been rational and he vehemently refused to acting upon norms or on a stereotypical basis. Such was the case with his younger brother. Despite the blatant abuse he was receiving from the man he called his father, not once did he voice out any form of protest. Despite the lack of affection and full ignorance towards him, never did he permit himself to shed any tears. Because he was just a child, his brother told him once, living under the roof of his parents. With the logic that at least he was still alive, he did not voice out any complaint. That and because he had a very reserved nature.

Tetsuya was a pure child, he reasoned with his mind whenever he would catch his brother all by himself. It was not difficult to welcome his ever so angelic younger brother fully into his life. Illegitimate or not, they were still brothers.

Or so how he believed was his reason in the beginning...

Seijuuro and Tetsuya were almost alike. _Almost_. If there was something that finely distinguished the two brothers from each other, it would have to be their... attitude. Sixteen years prior to Tetsuya's birth, the brothers had grown to fine, young men desired by many male and female alike. Both possessed devastatingly charming good looks of contradicting colors, their skin of matching pale and flawless alabaster. Both were equally pursued, but in the case of the younger, men flocked themselves mostly around him which often resulted in the older having to step forward to protect his innocent, younger brother. The simplest explanation with their case? Their attitude.

Women flock more on Seijuuro not only because he was the direct heir or he was the oldest out of the two, but because of his presence exuberating confidence and pride; something positive that he had earned from his father. A respectable, young man he was on the surface, but underneath was quite a scornful and arrogant man. None dared to cross his path, or cross him in general, simply because of what he was capable of accomplishing. The male never acknowledged anything as boundaries and attained whatever he wished whenever he desire to do so.

On the other hand, Tetsuya was the complete opposite. The bluenette had a reserved nature and he firmly believed that if heaven willed for it, by all means should he forcibly attain something that he did not deserve. In addition to that, he was simply, undeniably, and completely nice to everyone he had ever encountered. And... Seijuuro knew that that kindness was like a blazing flame to a thousand moths. It was like a glaring spotlight directed solely on the petite frame of his younger brother.

One could directly place the blame on either of the brothers for their lack of romance in life. One could easily pinpoint all misfortune on attaining the attention of Kuroko Tetsuya on his older brother. At the same time, one could easily pinpoint the lack of interest of Akashi Seijuuro to his admiring fans on his younger brother. But none of them cared other wise. Or at least, not in Seijuuro's part. He made utterly sure no rejected (or threatened) suitor would speak a word to his brother of the matter.

Conclusively, everyone assumed that the brothers loved each other dearly. Just that. But it was of a deeper context than anyone could have ever hoped for. Akashi Seijuuro loved his brother more than he should, he admitted that to himself after some time of pondering and with the unintended preaching lesson from an ever so scandalous boyfriend of his horoscopic friend.

Akashi Seijuuro secretly loved his brother more than he should, and he would be damned if his Tetsuya would end up being involved with someone less than what he deserve to have.

* * *

Seijuuro had always been a proud brother of his Tetsuya and vice versa. Whenever the bluenette would get praised for his achievements and what not, his usual nonchalant but proud response would always be, _I could not have managed without Aniki. _That simple praise always strongly got to the older sibling, not that he portrayed it on his calm façade outside. Despite not evidently showing the little happiness he often received from his younger brother's acknowledgements to him, he was absolute that the teen knew just as much.

Out of all the things Seijuuro could possibly be proud of, it would have to be the fact that he was able to retain his brother's innocence even at his current age of sixteen. The task was not easy to manage _at all _when your younger brother had an overly perverted friend in the form of an Aomine Daiki who might as well had plans on sneaking his fingers inside his innocent brother's pants. Self-proclaimed straight men who usually worshipped gravure idols on magazines were the most tricky ones. After all, his horoscopic acquaintance (he had no grasp of a classification for his friends) had ended up being in a relationship with a squawky ravenette.

Perhaps that was not a close comparison, he thought to himself. Shintarou was just self-proclaimed straight, but he did not idolize gravure idols like that kid his brother addressed to as a friend of his.

Aside from that kid, there was one other that had been keeping keen eyes on his brother. Mind you, this one just _had _to be a model. He had conversed with Tetsuya of the matter once, demanding rather of why he had seen a blond teen clinging ever so tightly on his neck as if his life depended over it. With an ever so nonchalant expression, Tetsuya would quietly respond without hesitation.

_Kise-kun is like a fly. No matter how many times you swat a fly, it always keeps on coming back._

Apparently, Aomine was the ineffective swatting mechanism that his brother had been referring to. Not knowing what this _Kise _was capable of, Seijuuro personally saw to it that they be introduced with the reasoning of simply wanting to get acquainted with people who hung about his brother.

Least to say, he had managed to keep one suitor away at a considerable distance since that meeting.

There was another prominent 'friendly-figure' in his brother's life of the name Momoi Satsuki, but he concluded that the female was the least of possible threats to his brother's innocence. Just that coverage: innocence. But when it came to his brother in general, he always fully ascertain that the bluenette _**never **_consume any of the woman's cooking. The single time that he had permitted for it, the bluenette had to be confined in the hospital for almost a week due to severe case of food poisoning.

Conclusively, he had managed to keep his brother's innocence intact over the years that they had grown together. The mere thought of someone sullying the purity of his angelic brother induced bile to slowly creep up the column of his throat.

* * *

Every person has a specific trademark by which everyone would remember them from just by the mere mention of it. In the brothers' case, their trademark would have to be... _Circus_ in the sense that Seijuuro was comparable to a lion whilst Tetsuya could very well represent the ring master.

The relationship of the two was rather odd, not that it could get any more normal than it should, to the eyes of many bystanders. In a usual case, it would always be the older that had to tame of the younger. But in their case, it was the whole other way around. Seijuuro was not wild; he was _far _from being untamed. Just that the man was quite rebellious... and sadistic... and everything else negative in general when it came to matters involving his beloved brother.

Take for example, the occasional times the bluenette would be reprimanded during his Physical Education class. Never, and he meant _**never**_, did an instructor lasted on working in the prestigious school of Teiko Academy. As soon as Seijuuro would hear of his poorly graded statistics, hell would break loose as the young man would repeatedly confront whichever instructor it was with various threats - ranging from light to utterly murderous ones - in his arsenal.

Why should his younger brother be judged poorly for something that he did not intend for? Being born prematurely, Tetsuya harbored physical problems which contribute to his ever so often sickly state. The young heir of the Akashi family had always been generous to provide a chance. If that reason was not able to get through to whichever poor excuse of an instructor he was conversing with, then the threats would flow in.

Another considerable circumstances wherein the male could become quite rebellious would be on instances of gatherings. Being the illegitimate child that he was, Tetsuya was not permitted to attend such gatherings. Per usual, he never voiced out any complaints, reasoning to himself that he was given the privilege to study at the very least. Of course, his older brother would _always _beg to differ, refusing adamantly that he would not attend any social gatherings unless his younger brother would come along with them.

His refusals to attend would often cause exchanged hissings on both sides: his stepfather and older brother. The argument would drawl on and on until he then would cast his brother a reprimanding look, conclusively ending the discussion. Per usual, Seijuuro would cave in, not wanting to invoke his younger brother's anger upon him. It was something he always tried to avoid with a vehemence.

And often, to clear the Seijuuro's thoughts completely of negative and irrational thoughts regarding the elder Akashi, a hand would firmly chop against his head, almost strong enough to leave a bump. But of course, Tetsuya could never inflict an injury on his brother. Not because he was physically challenged, but because he treasured his brother equally. Of course, he wished silently for his brother to rid of his rebellious nature, but that was quite impossible since the trait sprouted out of his overprotectiveness towards him. Kuroko Tetsuya just had to be the target of so many discriminations.

There were various instances wherein they would find the other on their respective beds, but it was most often that the bluenette would sneak into his brother's room at night, seeking for that warm comfort that was difficult to find in that humble abode. There was no pleasing the head of the family as he held resentment to his illegitimate child. There were only two reactions that Tetsuya could invoke from the man: silence over his achievements or discriminations over his failures. As with the latter, it was during those depressing moments that Seijuuro would find his brother curled up against the sheets of his bed with unshed tears clouding his beautiful eyes. Tetsuya never shed a tear to anyone in his life. But to Seijuuro, that did not necessarily mean that he was not human.

It was by during those nights that he slept most peacefully with his brother enveloped ever so comfortably in his arms. The saccharinely sweet vanilla scent that was distinctively his brother's never failed to lull him to sleep, as did his own genuine scent to his younger brother.

Seijuuro was far from innocent when he had that angelic beauty upon his bed. Despite his knowledge that the affection he harbored for the younger male was a form of taboo, that fact did not deter him from occasionally placing kisses upon parted full, sweet lips whilst the bluenette was immersed in the _Lala-land_. By all means, he had no right to blame his brother's suitors for being fixated on him. Even he himself, being a supposed good and perfect older brother could not restrain himself from taking a sliver of taste from those divine tempting lips.

Because Tetsuya was just so pure. The purest gem this foul and disgusting world would ever need to correct itself completely for.

And yet, there he was, tainting that purity with his self-proclaimed defiled hands. But his younger brother, should he force himself to remain awake long enough, was not as innocent as he perceived.

The equally lingering kisses he would place on his dozing older brother was more than enough to support that, along with hushed whispers that might as well snap his sanity in a split second.

_"Please snap soon, Aniki."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
